Encierro
by Lore-chan
Summary: Este fic también se acaba (he terminado con dos ^^), el final...pues hay muchos finales y yo escogí este, sorry por algunos...Taichi y Mimi (sorprais) quizá haga una continuación...no sé, no sé. review's ¡este tb se acabó! ^_^
1. Tras la pared

**Encerrados**.****

_Written by: Lore-chan._

Capítulo 1º: ** Tras la pared. **

            Ese día nevó cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, justo cuando los alumnos de primero de preparatoria ensayaban los saltos largos. Todos pudieron haber permanecido aún con esos copos de nieve cayendo, pero con el transcurso de los minutos ésta evolucionó en una gran tormenta. 

            Yamato y Sora se quedaron en la cancha recogiendo algunos implementos que el profesor de educación física les había pedido levantar para hacer la labor menos tediosa. Mientras, Taichi fue al baño a ordenar ese cabello que le hacía tan peculiar. 

            -¡¿Tai?!, ¡¿Tai?!… 

            El susodicho escuchó su nombre acompañados de un trote a través del pasillo. Salió calmado del baño y se encontró con su amigo Ishida que traía el cabello bastante cubierto con nieve. 

            -aquí estoy, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó el moreno bajando las mangas de su chaqueta. 

            -¿me ayudas con los cajones?. 

            -¿ah?, ¿qué cajones?. 

            -los de la clase pasada, la nieve ya los cubrió y es difícil sacarlos. 

            -¿tan rápido?. 

            Luego de sacarlos con bastante esfuerzo del lugar el timbre les aviso que las clases por hoy concluían más temprano por consejo de profesores. Al parecer remodelarían algunas oficinas y aquello significaría que no habría clases muy seguido. 

            -¿pasamos a buscar a Koushirou y Mimi? – preguntó Sora arreglándose la bufanda. 

            -¿qué dices? – le dijo Yamato a Tai. 

            -está bien – se sacudió éste el pecho – siempre y cuando no nos desviemos del camino. 

            -¿qué quieres decir con desviarse? – habló Sora antes de toser. 

            -que anteayer caminamos más de siete cuadras porque tú y Mimi querían ver esa tienda de no sé qué cosas. 

            -y ¿quién fue después el que propuso ver una película? – preguntó Yamato defendiendo a la pelirroja. 

            -ah, pero ese es otro cuento porque todos queríamos ir, no sólo dos personas. 

            Tras una pequeña discusión los tres se encaminaron a la secundaria que estaba a tan sólo unas calles de la preparatoria. 

            -¡hola! – saludó Mimi alzando el brazo – se tardaron más de lo acostumbrado – sonrió para acercarse al trío. 

            -mh, ¿dónde está Izzy? – preguntó Sora. Ésta miró a los alrededores. 

            -se fue en clase de historia, su madre lo vino a recoger…al parecer tenía hora al médico – respondió la trigueña. 

            -¿aún con gripe? – quiso saber Taichi. 

            -creo que sí, porque me estornudó durante el almuerzo – dijo recordando el asco que sintió al tener su rostro con saliva del portador del conocimiento.         

            -¿nos vamos? – dijo Yamato comenzando a caminar – llegaremos tarde. 

            -¿tarde?, a ¿dónde?…

            -quiero ir a ver una tienda de música, la abrieron hace dos días atrás. Hay de todo – le sonrió emocionado a sus amigos. 

            -yo estoy de acuerdo siempre y cuando no nos demoremos más de lo acostumbrado – chilló Yagami. 

            -y, ¿por qué tanto apuro en irte? – preguntó Mimi ya caminando. 

            -por nada… es sólo que estoy cansado y quiero llegar pronto a casa. 

            Las dos parejas iban conversando entre sí, adelante Sora y Yamato y más atrás, algo aburridos, Mimi y Taichi que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo si irían a estudiar o no, a casa de Jou el fin de semana. Caminaron bastantes calles por una ruta de la cual nadie se había dado el tiempo de dar. Los cuatro estaban, a pesar de aburridos, tan adentrados en sus respectivos tema que no se dieron cuenta por cual camino iban. 

            Sora fue quien lo notó al dar vuelta en una esquina guiada inconscientemente por Matt y quedar de frente con un callejón sin salida. 

            -está bien – dijo Tai - ¿quién quería ver qué cosa de tienda de música?. 

            -pudiste no haber venido perfectamente – le contestó el rubio. 

            -vamos chicos no pelean – se interpuso la pelirroja. 

            -¡agua va! – se escuchó de pronto y los cuatro reaparecieron de entre el agua empapados. 

            -¡no! – exclamó Mimi viéndose gotear. Se apoyó en la muralla enojada. 

            -¡lo que faltaba! – se enfureció el Yagami. 

            Y casi al instante el mismo balde que traía agua en su contenido comenzó a caer desde varios metros más arriba. Taichi lo notó y se acercó a la Tachikawa que iba a ser quien correría la _suerte _de ser golpeaba; la abrazó y la muralla en donde ella se apoyó anteriormente cedió de un lado izquierdo 'tragándoselos' y quedando cerrada de igual forma. 

            El balde rodó hasta los pies de Sora y Yamato. 

            -¿dó-dónde están? – preguntó la pelirroja. 

            -¿fue mi idea o el murallón dio una vuelta como en las películas? – dijo el otro sin creerlo. 

            -¡Taichi!, ¡Mimi! – exclamó ésta vez Sora acercándose al muro para tocarlo - ¡Yamato, no te quedes ahí!, ven. 

            El rubio llegó hasta la pared a palparla y encontrar un lugar por donde entrar y sacar a sus amigos. Entre tanto, adentro del lugar…el cual se encontraba totalmente en oscuridad las figuras de Tai y Mimi comenzaron a moverse. 

            -auch! – se quejó Mimi. 

            -perdón…auch!, mi brazo.

            -lo lamento…pero, ¿puedes quitarte de encima, por favor?. 

            -sí, en un momento, espera a que… – hubo silencio el cual fue roto por el sonido de una bofetada – …lo siento, Mimi… - se excusó éste. 

            -trata de no tocarme demasiado – pidió ella – no te aproveches de la oscuridad. 

            -como si quisiera… – murmuró y un segundo sonido de hizo presente. 

            Al parecer y ya levantados del suelo comenzaron a descubrir en qué lugar habían caído. 

            En sí parecía pequeño, luego de algunos minutos de investigación; tibio con bastantes áreas rugosas, agujeros y protuberancias en el suelo que era de tierra suave y algunos leves cerros de piedras de grava. 

            -_Kuso!!_ – dijo Mimi para sentir la tierra de frente. 

            -cuidado con esa boquita – se burló Tai ayudándola a levantarse. 

            -pareces muy tranquilo Taichi – se quejó ella – si no te das cuenta estamos aquí, encerrados sin poder salir…me estoy comenzando a desesperar. 

            -tranquila de seguro Yamato y Sora fueron por ayuda…

            -eso espero… 

            Se quedaron callados y quietos en sus respectivos sitios, realmente era un lugar oscuro y algo tibio. La trigueña apenas lograba distinguir la silueta de su amigo portador del valor que se encontraba a dos pasos de su izquierda. 

            Pero, ¿Por qué había este cuarto o lo que fuese a la vuelta de una esquina?, ¿era peligroso, se escondían cosas?, ¿qué tipo de cosas?…las preguntas los comenzaron a inundar a medida que los pocos minutos se desvanecían en la desesperación. 

            -…quiero salir de aquí… – murmuró Mimi tratando de descubrir algo entre la penumbra - …¿Taichi?… - estiró sus manos a la izquierda, pero no logró tocarlo - ¿Taichi? – preguntó más fuerte que la vez anterior - ¿estás aquí, Taichi? – comenzó a dar pasos tímidamente tratando de palpar el cuerpo del moreno - ¡¿Tai?! – gritó ya desesperada que el otro no le contestara. 

            -aquí… - escuchó a sus espaldas y la mano de él se entrelazó a la suya. 

            -baka…me asustaste.  

            -encontré algo, ven. 

            El chico la encaminó varios pasos y descubrió el sonido de una gota que caía sin cesar. 

            -¿qué es? – preguntó ella. 

            -agua – dijo tranquilo. 

            -¡¿agua?! – exclamó - ¡no quiero agua!, ¡quiero salir! – Mimi soltó su mano de la de su amigo y corrió hasta toparse con la pared húmeda que recubría el área - ¡Sora!, ¡Yamato! – gritó dando golpes contra la muralla - ¡¿me escuchan?!, ¡sáquenme de este lugar!…¡¡Sora!!…¡¡Yamato!!… 

            -dudo que nos oigan… - dijo Taichi. 

            -ni siquiera haces el intento por encontrar una salida… - le reprochó Tachikawa. 

            -yo sé que saldremos, sólo debemos esperar…te lo dije: de seguro y los chicos fueron por ayuda.  

            -se tardan demasiado…

            -estamos aquí hace poco más de diez minutos, Mimi. 

            Ella trató de hacerle caso al Yagami y con sumo cuidado palpó el suelo en el que sentaría, ya allí observó lo poco y nada que se apreciaba del cuarto. Trataba de seguir con sus ojos los movimientos que Tai daba alrededor de éste. 

            Pasados, quizá, diez minutos más o veinte más, la amiga de palmon comenzó a desesperarse y el estar sentada no le ayudaba a calmarse. Sintió como el calor aumentaba paulatinamente a medida que permanecían más tiempo dentro. 

            -¿Mimi? 

            -¿qué? – preguntó ella con algunas lágrimas atascadas en los ojos. 

            -¿puedes tener mi bolsón?…

            -sí. 

            Dicho bolsón lo dejó descansar a su lado. 

            -¿Taichi?.

            -¿sí?.

            -¿no crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y ni Sora ni Yamato vienen?…

            -hay que esperar…

            -estoy cansada de esperar… 

            -es lo único que podemos hacer…

            -podemos buscar una salida también. 

            -ya la buscamos y no hay ninguna, esto es completamente hermético. 

            -por favor – pidió comenzando a llorar – tratemos de hallar una salida…

            Él se demoró en contestar, pero desistió. 

            -está bien, levántate…

            Mimi lo hizo, pero como Taichi se quedó callado no sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente. 

            -¿dónde estás? – preguntó ella. 

            -adelante tuyo… - la mano de Yagami otra vez tocó su cuerpo, esta vez su rostro, muy suave. La trigueña se sonrojó considerablemente, era demasiado contacto con el chico de cabello desordenado, al cual conocía de años, pero que rara vez tenían estos tipos de toques, para ella 'íntimos' – creo que si pudimos entrar, es obvio que podemos salir, pero ¿cómo?. 

            -creo que tenemos que encontrar la muralla que se volteó con el impulso… - dijo Mimi. 

            -claro, ahora pienso que hubiera sido más fácil dejar que ese balde te golpeara a pasar por esto – rió él. 

            -eso no fue gracioso – se enojó – fue suficiente con estar mojada. 

            -bueno al menos yo ya no estoy tan empapado. El calor que produce el lugar lo ha secado bastante. 

            -¡es cierto! – exclamó Mimi de pronto yendo a su bolsón.

            -¿qué te pasa?…

            -tengo unos fósforos por aquí… - dijo hurgando entre sus pertenencias.  

            -¿en serio?.

            -sí – ella se acercó hasta el moreno colocando en sus manos la caja. 

            -pues bien…veamos que hay por aquí – murmuró mientras encendía uno. 

            Ambos quedaron completamente asombrados con lo poco que alcanzaron a ver antes de que el cerillo se apagase. Lo que ellos pensaron que eran pequeños cerrillos de grava resultaron ser restos huesos de algo o alguien…

            -es definitivo; quiero salir y ahora de este lugar…no esperaré a que Yamato y Sora lleguen con ayuda. 

            -somos dos, Mimi…quiero salir…

_Continuará…_

Notas: 

Un Taimi, un Taimi ^________^ 

El Taimi es mi pareja favorita de digimon ^^

Ah! **Kuso**, significa "mierda".

Veamos, estos chicos están encerrados en un lugar pequeñito, oscuro, con calor…¿creen que no pase absolutamente nada de nada? , jiji…eso ya lo veré. 

Por favor déjenme aunque sea un review…

L O R E – C H A N.****


	2. Besos que callan

**Encerrados.**__

_Written by: Lore-chan._

Capítulo 2º :** Besos que callan  **

            Mimi se sentó cerca de la pequeña 'fogata' que habían producido gracias a las hojas inservibles de sus cuadernos, que eran en su mayoría. Este lo único para lo que servía era para dar algo de luz, puesto que el calor que emitía sobraba de más. 

            Ella trataba de no mirar a los alrededores donde sólo se apreciaban restos de cadáveres formando cerrillos. 

            Taichi, entre tanto, descubría la forma de abrir un compartimiento que en la oscuridad no logró ser distinguido, porque era de igual textura que el resto del cuarto. Aún así y con bastante esfuerzo éste no abría, ni siquiera cedía un poco. 

            Los minutos ya habían pasado con velocidad, cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos en el reloj de Mimi. 

            -¿tienes hambre? – le preguntó ella.

            -más o menos…

            -ven – dijo – me quedó un poco de almuerzo de hace rato en el bolsón. No tenía mucha hambre.

            -gracias – le contestó recibiendo un plato hondo y unos palillos. 

            -lo hice yo…si quedó mal dímelo, ¿sí? – pidió. 

            -¿tú lo hiciste? – preguntó dudoso de probarlo. No estaba seguro de las cualidades gastronómicas de su amiga.  

            -aja…experimenté un poco – sonrió. 

            Tomó honras a su emblema e ingirió una pequeña porción mientras masticaba con desgano. 

            Su amiga lo miró esos momentos esperando aprobación de su parte, no estaba completamente segura de haberlo hecho de acuerdo con la receta. 

            -¿y? – quiso saber al verlo tragar. 

            -exquisito – sonrió dejándole el mismo gesto en su rostro – cocinas bastante bien. 

            Ella suspiró, de todas formas fue buena idea cambiar el azúcar por sal. 

Nuevamente todo se quedó en silencio, Taichi comió callado y Mimi no continuó conversando cosa muy extraña en ella que sólo hablaba y hablaba sin dar tregua. 

El fuego comenzaba a decaer y la luz que éste producía era buena señal para la chica, prefería oscuridad a tener que observar esos esqueletos repartidos. 

Como el calor que hacía desde que entraron al cuarto era elevado en comparación con el exterior, pues nevaba o al menos eso creían, las bufandas y chaquetas se dejaron a un lado junto con los bolsos. 

-¿Por qué demorarán tanto Yamato y Sora? – se preguntó Mimi a si misma. 

-quizá no encuentran a nadie que sepa abrir este lugar… - respondió él con la boca llena.

-por favor, primero come y luego habla – pidió con asco. 

-lo lamento – y le lanzó a la frente arroz. 

-¡no hagas eso! – dijo. 

-¿qué cosa?, ¿esto? – y volvió a repetir su acción anterior. 

-¡sí, eso!

Taichi hizo caso omiso y continuó. Él no dejaría que ese sitio le aburriera. Tras unos minutos de que Mimi se negara a jugar con él a arrojarse comida, cedió. De ese modo, al menos, los minutos no pasarían en silencio. 

-¿por qué no arrojas tu cuaderno de inglés para que haya más fuego? – dijo Tai con su cara llena de alimento. 

-no, prefiero que haya oscuridad, esos huesos me dan escalofríos. 

-sí, claro; y luego alegas que deseas luz…

-está bien – dijo luego de dudar. Dicho cuaderno ardió al instante. 

-no hay más sushi… - murmuró Taichi - ¿qué nos arrojados ahora?. 

-nada, me cansé – dijo Mimi sentándose en su chaqueta que la dejó en la tierra para no ensuciarse. 

-esto va a ser tedioso, mínimo deberías entretenerme… - señaló sentándose también. 

-¿así? – subió su ceja – no tengo porque entretenerte…tú fuiste quien nos metió en este problema.

-¡¿yo?! – exclamó – si no fuera por mí estarías con una herida en tu cabezota…

-¿cómo que _cabezota_?, ridículo. 

-¿ridículo?…yo no deseaba venir, baka. 

-¡¿baka?!, Bakayarô!!

-mimada! 

-idiota! 

Ambos se levantaron colocándose frente a frente para lanzarse palabrotas. A pesar de que todo comenzó por una estupidez. A medida que uno decía algo el otro le contestaba peor. 

-¡¡bakabakabakabakabaka…!! - gritó Mimi  sin darle oportunidad de que él le respondiera. 

            Taichi enrabiado la tomó de los hombros bruscamente y mientras ella continuaba chillando decidido, con arrebato en el cuerpo la acercó a si y la besó. La besó como nunca besó a nadie antes. 

            La Tachikawa abrió sus ojos sorprendida, cuando Tai se separó al fin y la dejó respirando agitada con la boca aún abierta…

            -Tonta – le dijo ahí. 

            Mimi no le contestó, su boca entreabierta y húmeda no respondía a lo sucedido. 

            -¿…me…besaste…? – murmuró luego sin creerlo. 

            -no te quedabas callada, no encontré otra forma – dijo. 

            Mimi llevó los dedos a su boca. Había algo que no calzaba y no sabía qué era. Miró a Taichi que tenía aún sus manos en los hombros de ella. Movió sus labios para hablar, pero no sabía muy bien qué decir. 

            Lo volvió a mirar, otra vez y se sonrojó. 

            Taichi recién cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, la rabia que tuvo desapareció y al igual que su amiga enrojeció  por completo. 

            -lo lamen…

            Ahora fue ella quien lo calló de un beso, no quería que esa sensación desapareciera y lo abrazó fervientemente como Taichi lo hizo también. 

            Separados otra vez, pero más juntos que antes, más alborotados y con el jadeo más rápido, se miraron sorprendidos…

            -…nos…besamos… - murmuró Tai. 

            -…dos veces… – incluyó Mimi. 

            -y…estamos…abrazados… - dijo tocándole la espalda. 

            -mi pecho está tocando el tuyo… 

            -¿estás enojada por haberte dicho que tenías una cabezota?…

            -¡Taichi! – exclamó – le quitas lo romántico al asunto…

            -¿qué tiene de romántico? – preguntó separándose definitivamente de ella. 

            -baka. 

            -¿cómo me dijiste?. 

            -olvídalo – dijo Mimi sentándose cerca del fuego. 

El Yagami se acurrucó a su lado y la observó penetrantemente para que ésta voltease a verle, pero no lo consiguió. Se había enojado. 

-¿te enojaste? – preguntó.

            -quiero salir de aquí – expresó. 

            -pero, ¿estás enojada?…

            -déjame en paz…

            -quiero saber si estás enojada…

            -no lo estoy, déjame en paz – pidió dándole la espalda. 

            -¿por qué te comportas así?…

            -no es mi culpa…tu fuiste quien me besó.

            -pero tú me besaste por segunda vez – recordó el chico sonriendo, pero ella no le habló – reaccionas extraño, ¿sabías?…

            -déjame sola – pidió.

            Se levantó con los brazos cruzados y fue hasta el muro para apoyarse. 

            -¡quién entiende a las chicas! – le exclamó – al menos merezco una explicación.

            -¿de qué?…

            -de tu beso…yo tengo una excusa quería callarte, gritas y gritas, hablas y hablas…nunca entiendo lo que tratas de decir…

            -¡no tengo porque darte explicaciones!, tan sólo fue una estupidez.

            -una estupidez que te agradó..

            -¡no me agradó! – negó sonrojada – besas horrible…

            -¿así? – se acercó molesto por el comentario – haces este encierro espantoso, ¿sabías?…

            -no eres alguien con el cual me gustaría estar encerrada. 

            -¡se acabó! – dijo tomándola de los brazos - ¡quiero que te quedes callada hasta que nos saquen de este maldito lugar!.

            -¡no me puedes exigir nada! – respondió Mimi.

            -estúpida mimada… - murmuró alejándose lo más que pudo de ella. 

            Más minutos a los que ya habían pasado. 

            Cada chico permanecía en un rincón, con la vista ocupada en algo. Taichi hojeaba una revista que le habían prestado en clases y Mimi peinaba su cabello entre tanto pintaba una tarea de Artes Visuales que debía entregar la próxima semana.

            Aún de ese modo las miradillas de reojo abundaron durante los quince minutos que no se hablaron. 

            _"¿por qué es tan difícil hablar con él?…" _ suspiró ella observándolo. Llevó sus dedos suavemente a los labios, aunque lo negó hace un rato, el beso le había agradado.

            _"…y dice que beso mal…" _pensó el Yagami al darse cuenta de la acción de la chica. 

            _"¿será tan difícil pedirle otro?…¡Mimi!, ¿en qué estás pensado, eh?. Ni que te gustara ese tonto de Taichi que sólo sabe romper momentos especiales con sus palabras…"_

_            "esa Mimi, sólo quisiera darle otro para que se arrepintiera de lo que dijo…o será que beso tan mal…" _reflexionó. 

            -¿qué hora es? – le preguntó Taichi sin siquiera mirarla. 

            -cinco y veinte… - contestó de igual forma. 

            -…¿aún estás enojada?…

            -…sí…

            Silencio. 

            -¿sabes algo? – dijo el moreno –yo creo que sería una buena idea si me ayudaras a empujar esa compuerta…

            -ya lo hice, ¿lo recuerdas? y esa cosa no se mueve. 

            -pero si nos esforzamos…

            -esta bien – ella guardó sus cosas y se levantó. 

            Taichi se acercó a la puerta y con el hombro comenzó a empujar. Mimi entre tanto apoyó sus manos contra ésta. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo no consiguieron nada.

            -y ¿bien? – inquirió Mimi al ver los resultados.

            -es definitivo – exhaló – tendremos que esperar.

            Ambos cruzaron las miradas y hubo mucho arrepentimiento en ellas, las palabras que se habían dicho anteriormente…

            -lo siento – dijo Tai mirando el suelo.

            -¿lo sientes?.

            -si, haberte dicho que tenías una cabezota, baka, mimada, estúpida, etc. lo siento. 

            -bueno – Mimi se llevó la mano a la cabeza – no tengo mucho de qué disculparme, lo que te dije es lo mismo de lo que tú a mí. 

            -retráctate de que beso mal. 

            -¡¿cómo?!

            -retráctate, es lo único que pido, ya que no te disculparás de lo demás. 

            -¡no lo haré!, es tonto. 

            -para mí no. Me ofendió. Que tal si te digo que tu besas mal. 

            -yo no beso mal. 

            -si que besas mal. 

            -mentiroso.

            -bueno tú también mentiste. Discúlpate – exigió el Yagami. 

            Mimi lo miró indecisa. Pero de todas formas no sería malo decirlo. Porque mintió. 

            -lo lamento – dijo rápido. 

            -¿qué dijiste?…

            -lo lamento.

            -¡no te oigo, Mimi Tachikawa!

            -lo lamento, ¿si?; no besas mal, besas bastante bien y ¿qué?. ¿Contento?. 

            -demuéstramelo. 

            -¡¿ah?!

            Taichi la acorraló contra la muralla.

            -¿qué crees que vas a hacer?…no voy a dejar que me…

            -…eres mucho más atractiva si te quedas callada…¿sabías? – dijo antes de tomarla de las mejillas y acercarla a sí.

            -…tú también… 

            El beso no se hizo esperar, al menos no se aburrirían tanto ahí encerrados.

Continuará… 

Notas: 

Well, Taimi y con besitos ^__^, ¿por qué me gustará tanto esta pareja?. 

Bien, **Bakayarô **significa : Estúpido idiota. Pues el significado de **baka** todos lo saben : Tonto y sus derivados. 

Les gusta el fic?, please digan que sí, que sí!

            Review's?

L o r e – c h a n.


	3. Voces y Alejamiento

Encerrados

_Written by: Lore-chan._

Capítulo 3º: **Voces y Alejamiento. **

Taichi observó el cómo un poco de vapor ingresaba a la habitación a través de una ranura en el techo. Era demasiado pequeña así que ni siquiera pasó por su mente escapar por el agujero que no sobrepasaba el tamaño de una cuaderno. 

            Cerró los ojos otra vez para descansar del calor que ya se volvía insoportable. 

            Minutos después, el pecho de Mimi bajo su cabeza comenzó a inflarse más rápido de cómo lo hacía anteriormente. Subió sus ojos y entre la oscuridad la observó menear una abanico de papel con su mano. 

            La fogata que habían hecho, fue apagada por ellos mismos luego que la temperatura aumentara. 

            -¿por qué está tan cálido? – preguntó ella. 

            -no lo sé. 

            -¿Taichi?, ya han pasado más de dos horas y aún no salimos…

            -no sé porqué…

            El Yagami se quedó quieto en su sitio escuchando el latir del corazón de Mimi apresurado y la idea de que aire se acabara en la habitación pasó por unos momentos por su cabeza. Pero luego no lo creyó posible puesto que a cada segundo debía entrar por esa ranura aunque fuese mínimamente. 

            Mimi se levantó se improviso y camino hasta su bolso. 

            -¿qué haces?.

            -¿lo escuchaste?.

            -¿qué cosa?. 

            -acabó de sonar, fue algo así como una voz. 

            -¿una voz?.

            Tai puso atención para ver si lograba oír algo. Se mantuvo atento por algunos minutos, pero nada. 

            -¿estás segura, Mimi?.

            -sí…

            -y, ¿qué buscas?.

            -papel.

            -¿para qué papel?. 

            -estuve pensando…si hay alguien tras ese compartimiento, pero no puede oírnos, nos tendrá que leer.

            -¿leer?.

            -sí, escribiré algo así como _auxilio, sáquennos _, verán la hoja, la leerán y nos sacarán. Listo – sonrió escribiendo. 

            -es buena idea – murmuró acercándose – pero, olvidaste que no hay espacio ni por abajo ni por arriba de esa puerta. 

            -cavarás. 

            -¡¿cavaré?!. 

            -aja, abrirás el orificio por debajo de la puerta, pondré la hoja y esperaremos. 

            -¿qué tal si no hay nadie?.

            -debe de haber – dijo con decisión – también pensé que esto podría tratarse de una fábrica. En las fábricas trabajan personas.

            -vaya Mimi, que inteligente – se burló. 

            -¡Tai!.

            -lo lamento…

            -y si no te habías dado cuenta o no ves televisión, existen fábricas en las que no se necesitan personas…

            -¿así?.

            -claro, en el noticiario del viernes mostraron como en Japón hay fábricas que se ponen a trabajar desde un computador por una persona desde la casa. 

            -entonces, ¿pensaste también que ésta podría ser una de esas fábricas?.

            -bueno… - al parecer no lo había pensado - ¡hay que tratar!, ¡al menos estaba pensando!, no como tú que sólo dormías y dormías en mi pecho como si yo fuese almohada. 

            -fuiste tú quien me dejó hacer eso, no te quejes. 

            -claro, pero no eternamente. 

            -…como si no te hubiera agradado tenerme ahí – murmuró. 

            -¿qué dijiste?

            -nada, nada…¿entonces, escribes o no?. 

            -ya terminé…ahora excava. 

            El chico no tuvo más que obedecer a su amiga y de rodillas contra el suelo comenzó a arañar la tierra. Mientras éste lo hacía nuevas voces que hasta el entonces sólo había escuchado Mimi, se oyeron tras la puerta. 

            -¿lo escuchas ahora? – preguntó la trigueña colocando su oreja en la pared. 

            -¿qué?, ¿mis dedos lastimarse?.

            -no, baka…las voces. 

            -no oigo nada, estás loca. Este encierro te debe de estar afectando… - él se debió callar pues Mimi le brindó un golpe en la cabeza – yo sólo opino y recibo golpes…

            -guarda silencio Tai…

            Taichi continuó con su excavación para encontrarse sólo con más y más tierra. No aparecía ningún orificio que diera con el exterior, eso estaba completamente cerrado. 

            -tu idea no se puede hacer… - dijo Tai luego de explicarle a Mimi lo que ocurría.

            -no tengo más, ¡no sé en que demonios pensar para salir! – exclamó rompiendo el papel que había escrito – ya no aguanto más si me desesperé minutos después de entrar ahora estoy peor…¡¡necesito salir!!…el aire se va agotar, nos moriremos de hambre…

            -podemos sobrevivir con agua – habló él. 

            -¡¿agua?! – gritó - ¡¡moriré!!…

            -hey, hey…ya cálmate, ¿sí?, es imposible quedarnos aquí por siempre. Saldremos de aquí vivos completamente esqueléticos o quizá muertos…pero saldremos…

            -tu realmente no ayudas – dijo Mimi. 

            -soy realista…anda ven… - la acercó a sí para abrazarla. 

            -te estás aprovechando de todo esto… - murmuró la dueña de la pureza colocando su cabeza en el hombro de él. 

            -creo que no soy el único – sonrió. 

            -no me estoy aprovechando – indicó seria mirándolo ahora a la cara. 

            -¿así?, pues…te recordaré que me has besado diez veces, sin contar…

            -eres tú quien te me acercas – interrumpió. 

            -pero no te niegas…

            Mimi se separó. Realmente Taichi tenía razón, se dejaba abrazar, besar por él y ni siquiera le gustaba o eso al menos creía. 

            -¿te enojaste?.

            -¿por qué siempre preguntas eso?.

            -porque siempre te enojas. 

            -no soy enojona…

            -sí que lo eres.

            -no lo soy…

            -sí, Mimi. 

            -no lo soy, eres tú quien me hace enojar. Al menos sí no me recordarás a cada instante que te beso o que te abrazo, esto iría por otro camino…además el que comenzó todo esto eres tú…

            -ahora yo tengo la culpa – se cruzó de brazos. 

            -sí, pudiste haberme sacudido o quizá gritado para hacerme callar…

            -te grité miles de veces y si te sacudía de seguro me llevaba una bofetada. 

            -pero pude haberte golpeado después de besarme…

            -pero no lo hiciste…al contrario tú me lo devolviste…

            -fue un error…

            -y los que le siguieron, ¿también?.

            -huy!! ¡me confundes!…

            -te confundes tu misma…

            -baka…

            -¿cómo?

            -no lo repetiré – dijo dándole la espalda. 

            Taichi sonrió. Por extraña vez sentía que el control de la situación estaba en sus manos, Mimi no era tan difícil de controlar. Sólo había que llevarle la contraria por un rato y luego dejarla que pensara lo que quisiera. 

            Él la abrazó por la envés dejando caer la cabeza cerca del rostro de su compañera,la amiga de palmon no dijo nada, pero respiró profundamente. 

            -¿te agrado, Mimi? – preguntó Tai. 

            Ella dio un respingo. No era un buena pregunta para el momento o al menos eso creyó, porque la respuesta la tenía y no era positiva. Tachikawa se separó del chico hacia un rincón. 

            -yo… - murmuró observando el suelo - …me caes bien, Taichi. 

            -entiendo… - dijo el otro. 

            -creo que sería mejor dejar tanto roce, al menos por todo el tiempo que nos encontremos acá adentro. Admito que nos hemos besado demasiado. Tai me caes bien, pero este encierro, o sea, los dos encerrados en la oscuridad…ésto no se debería haber dado. 

            -pero se dio…

            -eso es lo que te trato de decir, se dio, bien. Pero yo no quiero que se dé más. Piensa, somos amigos, nunca hablamos…y ahora porque estamos encerrados…tenemos que acercarnos tanto. 

            -está bien – dijo Tai – tienes razón. Mantengámonos lejos hasta que nos saquen. 

Continuará… 

Notas: 

Cálmense, que estamos recién en el tercer Cap. Y pretendo hacer muuchos más (bueno, no tantos).

Hasta el momento le doy la razón a Mimi, porque besarse con un amigo con el que nunca hablas o es una señal de que era el ser escondido que amabas o estás cometiendo el error más grande.  Pero quizá, no lo sé ^^, las cosas se reviertan…             

Ah! Maleysin, no te preocupes no habrá Sorato, a mí tampoco me agrada y si la he incluido en algunos de mis fics es porque la pobre de Sora merece al menos una vez que su sueño de cumpla (qué buena soy!). 

Les doy los agradecimientos a todos lo que me han dejado al menos un review en cualquier historia que he escrito en mis noches se insomnio y mis tardes de inspiración en mi cuarto frío. 

^^, bye, bye que quizá me vaya de vacaciones y me tarde en subir los fic (más de lo que ya me tardo?, sí, mil disculpas)

Un review, please ^^

L o r e – c h a n. 


	4. Nadie le debe a nadie

**Encerrados****. **

_Written by : Lore-chan. _

Capítulo 4º : **Nadie le debe a nadie. **

-…Taichi…no…

            Mimi detuvo esa peligrosa mano que subió sigilosa por su pierna, pero al mismo tiempo sus sentidos advirtieron la presencia de la segunda cerca de su pecho. 

            -basta…en serio – pidió levantándose. 

            -perdón – se excusó él pasando los dedos por su cabello. 

            El trato de mantenerse alejados durante lo que quedara del tiempo no se logró. Trece minutos exactos fueron los que demoraron en reunirse otra vez. 

            Claro que esta vez, gracias al calor quizá, las intenciones eran mayores, al menos por parte del Yagami que ya no conseguía abstenerse; era Mimi quien debía detenerlo varias veces para que él no tratase de llegar tan lejos. Y es que el pobre con quince años encima ya deseaba experimentar a costa de un encierro que se prolongaba por ya tres horas. 

            Taichi se le acercó nuevamente y buscó su cuello para besarlo, pero se encontró con la mano de la trigueña inmovilizándolo.  

            -espera… - dijo Mimi – el que hayamos vuelto a ésto no significa que te daré luz verde para otras cosas…

            -yo no trato de hacer nada – respondió él. 

            -sólo te digo que no vas a llegar más lejos que hasta ahora…así que deberás tranquilizarte. 

            -no es mi culpa – se quejó – es el ambiente, hace calor, está oscuro, y mi única acompañante es una mujer…si me hubiera encerrado junto con Yamato…

            -si te hubieras encerrado con Yamato, pobre de él. 

La atrajo a sí dejándola caer sobre su cuerpo. Tomó el rostro de su 'amiga' y la besó durante largo rato, tanto como para que un poco de éxtasis de apoderara de ella. 

Otra vez sus manos locas se fueron deslizando por uno que otro lugar. Pero sintió el brazo de su compañera más delgado de lo común, más frío, más reseco. Entreabrió los ojos y observó asustado como sus dedos tocaban uno de los tantos huesos repartidos por la tierra. 

-¡¡Aaah!! – gritó lanzándolo lejos. 

-espera – le dijo Mimi tapándole la boca húmeda – juro que escucho voces…he estado oyendo voces a cada instante…¿estás completamente seguro que tú no oyes nada…?.

-no oigo nada de nada…debe ser el vapor que entra y sale, tal vez causa sonidos que parecen voces… 

Mimi se levantó para colocar su oído en la compuerta, pero habían desaparecido. 

-hay personas… -murmuró - …¡¡Hola!!, ¡¡¡por favor, sáquenme de aquí!!! – exclamó golpeando contra la gruesa muralla -¡¡hola!!…

_"si nos sacan de este lugar" _ pensó Taichi _"estoy seguro que Mimi tratará de olvidar lo que ha pasado…"_

-¡maldita sea!, ¡sáquenme! – golpeó con el pie enfadada. 

Se dio vuelta a mirar al moreno, se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para comenzar a sacudirlo. 

-¡no sé tú Taichi Yagami, pero yo necesito salir de aquí…! - le gritó - ¡estoy cansada…necesito que esa puerta se abra o que la muralla que nos trajo aquí voltee!… - lo miró de más cerca – pero, ¡tú no haces nada!, hasta pareciera que te agrada estar encerrado…

-trato de tomar las cosas con más calma…

-…¡¿cuál calma?!…tú no eres calmado, eres el que discute con Yamato por estupideces, el que se desespera al ver a su hermana enferma…¡no eres calmado!… 

Tai la tomó por la cintura y la besó, Mimi que se estaba comenzando a desesperar desde hace rato opuso resistencia a aquello y tras haber forzado una separación, le abofeteó la mejilla derecha hasta voltearle el rostro en esa dirección. 

-lo…lo lamento, Taichi…lo lamento – dijo con su voz ya mucho más apaciguada. 

-nos van a sacar… - murmuró girando su cara y su mejilla completamente roja - …te lo estoy diciendo hace tres horas…y…si te tuviera que responder a tu pregunta de hace poco…diría que sí…me gusta estar encerrado y si fuera por mí desearía estarlo por más tiempo. 

-¿por qué? – preguntó bajando los ojos. 

-por esto… - la tomó del mentón para subirle el rostro y encontrarla de frente, aún así Mimi sentía vergüenza por la bofetada que le había dado y desvió la vista a otro lugar – mírame… - pidió Taichi con una sonrisa. 

-no puedo – hizo pucheros – te golpeé. 

-no me importa, mírame. 

-pero es que…es que…te golpeé muy fuerte…

-sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo – rió – pero ya no importa…

-a mi sí…

-ya te perdoné…admito que me dolió bastante, pero estabas enojada conmigo y me lo merecía. 

-¿por qué eres tan amable ahora?, hasta extraño al antiguo Tai… - suspiró. 

-¿extrañas al Tai que te hubiera gritado por la bofetada?, ¿al que te odiaría por el resto de tu vida?…

-un poco…

-bien quizá me enoje algún día por esto, pero mírame. 

-¿para qué? – preguntó haciéndole caso. 

-para… - aproximó lento sus labios hacia los de Mimi y los rozó con suavidad – para…

-¿para…? – quiso saber con sus ojos entrecerrados y la barbilla temblante. 

-…besarte…yo sé que cuando salgamos de este encierro…me vas a esquivar y nada se repetirá. Por ello quiero permanecer más tiempo aquí…para besarte. 

-¿desde cuándo eres romántico? – inquirió tocándole los labios con sus dedos. 

-desde que me retaste… - sonrió. 

-baka…

Para acabar con tanta espera Mimi lo besó con fuerza…le abrazó casi enseguida y por primera vez permitió que Taichi se inmiscuyera bajo su falda hasta la altura del muslo. Bajó hasta el cuello con las manos alborotadas del calor que desprendía, se acercó casi inconscientemente hasta uno de los pocos botones que éste traía abrochados y por 'casualidad' la camisa se separó más que antes…

Abrió los ojos para encontrar en los de Taichi alguna desaprobación por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero él ni la tomó en cuenta, al contrario siguió tocándola un poco más ferviente, tanto que Mimi estuvo a punto de decirle que se detuviera…porque a pesar de todo estaba desorientada con lo que podría suceder…

El Yagami la inclinó hasta el suelo, posicionándose sobre ella, la dueña de la pureza ya estaba recapacitando de los toques que le hacía él en el cuerpo, se mantuvo rígida, asustada mientras sentía un escalofrío en el estómago producido por unos suaves besos. 

Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y quiso cerrar los ojos…pero no pudo; el sólo hecho de pensar de que esa puerta se abriría y que entrarían Sora y Yamato la hizo sentir vergüenza de sus actos. 

El rostro de Tai subió hasta hallarse mutuamente…

-no quiero seguir – murmuró ella. 

-¿por qué?.

-tengo sólo catorce años – fue su excusa. Aunque su cuerpo ya aparentaba la de una mayor. 

-yo no pensaba… en hacer _eso_ – dijo el amigo de Agumon sonrojado – sé que las caricias que te he hecho demuestran algo más, pero no…

-¿entonces?.

-entonces…es un juego, simple. 

-¿un juego?… - la palabra no sonaba correcta. 

-o sea, no ese tipo de juego… - trató de corregir. 

Mimi se levantó enfadada. 

-¡¿un juego?! – exclamó.

-no, espera entendiste mal…no ese tipo de juego. 

-pensé que…

-no pienses – interrumpió – deja explicártelo…cuando hablé de juego me refería a…a…a…a…a…a…¡a ningún juego!, mira lo dije sin pensar, la siento…fue la primera estúpida palabra que se atravesó por mi mente. 

-no me convences…

-este…tómalo como lo que pido por la bofetada…

-¿ah?

-sí y estamos a mano…nadie le debe a nadie… - sonrió. 

Al parecer Mimi debería aceptar…

Continuará… 

Notas: 

Hola!!. 

Lamento que sea cortito…

Bien cuarta parte y las cosillas aumentan de nivel. Ven que ese trato de distancia no se iba a mantener…yo lo sabía jiji ^^ 

¿qué más, que mas?…nada…

ah! Sí! Como olvidarlo…R/R, please = )))))))

Maleysin ya leí tu Cap, está bueno ^^, pero pone emoción; besitos con mi Yama' y please deja al lindo de Taichi con Mimi, que haya onda con Yama', pero se quede con mi morenito…o que conozco a una lore-chan (jiji) y se enamoren ^________^, no lo mates!!!!!!!! (perdón por no mandarte un Review, pero estoy en internet sin permiso y apenas alcanzo a subir este Cap.

Bye

Bye a todos

L o r e – c h a n. 


	5. El encierro comienza a doler

**Encerrados.**

_Written by: Lore-chan._

Capítulo 5º : **El encierro comienza a doler. **

Taichi estaba seguro que si los sacaban del encierro todo acabaría y es que apostaría su vida de que Mimi hubiera deseado estar allí con ese rubio Ishida que con él. La inseguridad lo comenzaba a carcomer, las horas se extendían a seis…afuera de seguro ya comenzaba a atardecer y adentro todo aún estaba en tinieblas. El vapor entraba más lentamente y aunque el calor no bajaba, se comenzaban a acostumbrar a la temperatura. 

            Mimi descansaba en el regazo de él mientras jugaba con los dedos del Yagami entrelazándolos una y otra vez; y suspiraba profundamente cuando la abrazaba con fuerza. Se sentía bien en el lugar, pero de todos modos apreció la lejanía que había tomado su compañero hace algunos minutos. 

            Quería salir, sí. Aunque no estaba segura qué ocurriría afuera con Taichi. No sabía cual era el sentimiento correcto hacia él. Aunque aquello no le quitaba demasiado la preocupación hasta entonces, era más bien la idea de salir cuando antes, el sitio le asfixiaba, no soportaba el encierro.

            Yagami la observó unos instantes y desvió los ojos enseguida. ¿Por qué?…porque la amaba. 

* ~ Flash Back ~ *

_Él estaba en el baño de la preparatoria, en el exterior nevaba como nunca antes y Yamato junto a Sora ayudaban a entrar los implementos utilizados en clase de Educación Física._

_Se mojó el cabello para ordenarlo, cosa difícil. Mirándose al espejo escuchó por el pasillo los pasos de alguien que lo llamaba por su nombre. Salió e Ishida le pidió que le ayudara. La nieve comenzaba a cubrir la mayoría de los implementos y era dificultoso sacarlos entre dos. _

_-voy enseguida… - avisó el moreno tomando agua del bebedero. _

_Yamato se quedó en silencio a su lado, volteó el espejo y recayó nuevamente en su amigo. _

_-¿sabes? – habló nervioso. _

_-¿qué?. _

_-deberías decírselo…_

_-no te metas en lo que no te incumbe… - aclaró Taichi enojado por el comentario. _

_-si no te apresuras, vendrá otro…sabes que para ella no es tedioso buscar chicos. _

_-¿por qué lo dices?. _

_-dudo que seas el único interesado en ella. _

_-¿qué?, ¿acaso hay más?, ¿quiénes?. _

_-no lo sé… - miró hacia fuera. _

_-¿tú?… - preguntó. El de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos y simulando un enojo lo negó sintiéndose ofendido. _

_-…ya apúrate…Sora dijo que fuéramos rápido…_

_-claro – sonrió – como olvidar que Sora es tu chica. _

_-no es mi chica nunca sentí nada por ella y si Sora lo sintió…no es mi culpa no corresponderle. _

_-¿por qué tan frío? – dijo sarcástico. _

_-porque sí, vamonos. _

* ~ End Flash Back ~ * 

            Mimi no estaba siendo sincera.

            Taichi cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra el muro húmedo, ahora él también quería salir del encierro. Le hacía mal estar enclaustrado junto a la chica que quería sin que ella sintiese lo mismo. 

            Pero, ¿por qué tenía que pensar precisamente en eso en vez de disfrutar al máximo el momento antes que acabase?. 

            Sora se lo mencionó en la salida mientras esperaban que Yamato terminara con el aseo del salón que le tocaba hoy. La pelirroja estaba triste, hacía días que llevaba el mismo semblante día y noche. Hasta las bromas del Yagami ni gracia le producían. 

* ~ Flash Back ~ *

            _-¿estás bien?… - preguntó tratando de averiguar el motivo de esos ojos cristalinos. _

_            -sí…_

_            -puedes mentirle a cualquiera, lo sabes – dio una pausa - …a mí, no. _

_            -no es importante. _

_            -si lo fuera, no te tendría así. ¿es por alguien?. _

_            -quizá – suspiró aguantando las lágrimas. _

_            -dímelo ahora, o le preguntaré a otra persona…de todas formas me voy a enterar. _

_            -es por Yamato… - murmuró con un dejo de voz. _

_            -¿por…qué?. _

_            -es estúpido… - trató de sonreír - …le dije que me gustaba, pero yo no a él…es estúpido. _

_            -claro que es estúpido, Sora – se detuvo, no le estaba ayudando demasiado con esas palabras – o sea, es terrible…_

_            -no importa, da igual. _

_            -a mí no…soy tu amigo…_

_            La Takenouchi sintió como uno de los brazos de Taichi se acomodaba a través de su espalda acercándola cariñosamente hacia si. No lo resistió y escondiendo la cara en su pecho, sollozó despacio. _

_            Minutos después el de cabello revoltoso le avisó que Yamato se acercaba despacio. Sora se secó los ojos. _

_            -¿te sientes mejor?…_

_            -sí…llorar me hizo bien, no lloraba hace cuatro días…gracias. _

_            -pero, ¿te sigue doliendo?…_

_            -duele, pero uno se va acostumbrando. Olvídalo. Vamos a buscar a Mimi y a Koushirou. _

* ~ End Flash Back ~ * 

            Ahora era más fácil comprender a su amiga. Algo comenzaba a apretarle el corazón y el sentimiento de desamor lo estaba inundando completamente…y en realidad, dolía. 

            El encierro comenzaba a doler. 

            Aquella arraigada en su pecho no lo quería y si lo besó y le respondió a los siguientes no fue por un sentimiento encontrado, fue porque estaba desesperada y gritaba que le dieran amor. 

* ~ Flash Back ~ * 

            _Taichi observaba a Sora y a Yamato en frente conversando animados, hasta le parecía extraño y lejano el anterior acontecimiento de encontrar llorando a su amiga junto a él. Caminaban hacia una tienda de música. Llevaban varios minutos con el mismo ritmo, pero nada. _

_            -¿irás a estudiar a casa de Jou? – preguntó Mimi para quebrar el silencio que había entre ambos. _

_            -quizá…_

_            -mm, ¿crees que vaya Yamato?…_

_            -¿por qué?…_

_            -me prestó algunos cd's y quisiera devolvérselos ese mismo día – sonrió nerviosa. _

_            El dueño del valor la miró lánguido y con ese brillo en la pupila, pero abatido. Abatido de que esa chica a su lado no lo mirara como él quería. _

_            El rubio se lo dijo en el baño, tenía que contárselo, pero, ¿cómo?. _

* ~ End Flash Back ~ *  

            El encierro le daba una oportunidad para declarársele, pero a su vez, lo presionaba fuertemente y eso era precisamente lo que no quería. Ser presionado. 

            Pero, ¿cómo podía ser tan difícil luego de una veintena de besos?. ¿después de haberla tocado tanto?. 

            Tal vez, ella pensaba que era algo pasajero, algo que hiciera pasar más rápido el tiempo y 'entretenerse'. Y si eso era cierto…le iba a doler.     

Un beso lo interrumpió, pero no le quitó la angustia. Además ese beso no era como lo habían sido los anteriores. Mimi buscaba cariño, lo que pasaba no pasaba porque la Tachikawa estuviese enamorada, sino porque necesitaba urgentemente cariño. Y él tan tonto comenzaba a participar del juego. 

            Sus manos su posaron en el cabello trigueño de esa chica de secundaria y la oprimió lastimosamente a su rostro. 

            -¿Taichi? – Mimi lo miró y una lágrima arrasó, bajando, por su mejilla. 

            -Te quiero… - murmuró. 

            -¿qué te pasa?…

            -no me hagas sufrir… - lo dijo con el corazón en la mano, sintiéndose débil ante ella, pero increíblemente sincero – si no me quieres dilo ahora…pero, no me hagas sufrir. 

            Los ojos de Mimi se desviaron e incluso de levantó de las piernas de Taichi acercándose a la pared de en frente, cerca de la puerta de salida que no se abría. 

            -dímelo – pidió casi rogándolo. 

            Se quedó callada…

            -es suficiente, abre la puerta… - se escuchó la voz de Yamato y la compuerta se deslizo hacia un lado dejando entrar la luz que dio directo sobre el Yagami sentado en la tierra. 

            -¿ustedes? – dijo Taichi - ¿siempre estuvieron ahí?…

            -lo lamento, amigo – se excusó afligido.  

            -¡Yamato!… - unos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello instintivamente colgándose de él – pensé que nunca iba a salir…

            Tai volteó a la oscuridad otra vez  y Mimi continuaba abrazando al Ishida. 

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

En serio, amo el Taimi, pero el Mimato me quita el sueño…y como esta Mimi es bastante indecisa y pues…es Mimi. Mejor 

Veamos qué pasa en el próximo Cap. Que es el último, vamos a ver una reconciliación o quizá un rechazo… yo no sé nada (mentira si lo sé ^^) 

Reviews??????

L o r e – c h a n.            


	6. En el Futuro

**Encerrados.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

Capítulo 6º : **En el futuro…**

            Se sintió un golpe y en seguida al suelo. Yamato cayó al suelo. Aún en el piso con el labio inferior sangrándole no se atrevió a darle la cara a su compañero. 

            -me encerraste con Mimi por seis horas… - exhaló Taichi enfurecido. 

            -quería ayudarte – sólo emitió. 

            -fantástico, gracias; me ayudaste tanto… - ironizó. 

            -lo lamento. Yo pensé que ella…

            -mentiroso – lo levantó del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a mirarle – sabías desde un principio que Mimi te quería a ti…como – se quedó callado, pero continuó - …como tú también a ella. 

            -¡sólo quería que tuvieses una oportunidad…! – exclamó. 

            -pues la tuve y aunque en un principio me agradó…ya no. 

            -¿se…besaron?, ¿verdad?. 

            -para qué te lo cuento si lo escuchaste todo. 

            Yamato guardó silencio. Esquivando los ojos hacia el rincón en donde Mimi y Sora hablaban. Mala idea, después de todo. 

~ *Flash Back * ~ 

            -tengo una idea… - le dijo el rubio a la Takenouchi mientras ayudaban con algunas pelotas de voleibol que el profesor de Ed. Física usó en la clase. 

            -¿de qué? – preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo. 

            -es sobre Taichi y…ella.

            -¿qué harás?…

            Sora trató de ponerle atención a su amigo, pero no lo logró. La nieve aumentó su tamaño y velocidad…y, él no hablaba. Parecía meditar lo que diría. 

            -tengo a unos tíos que poseen una fábrica a algunas cuadras de la secundaria de Mimi y Koushirou. Es una exportadora de carnes. Hay una bodega por la que se puede entrar a través de un callejón. Es algo difícil, ni siquiera yo sé como se abre…al parecer se guardan o lanzan,no estoy seguro, los huesos de los animales que usan…no es muy sucio, es tierra…¿me entiendes?. 

            -¿quieres encerrarlos? – preguntó extrañada. 

            -sé que Taichi no se tomará el valor para decírselo. Sería un impulso…

            -no lo sé. Haz lo que quieras. 

            -¿qué te ocurre, Sora? – interrogó Yamato al ver que la pelirroja no le colocaba atención. 

            -nada…

            -estás rara desde ese día. Se supone que quedamos en que nada cambiaría. 

            -dame tiempo, ¿sí? – pidió alejándose. 

            -al menos… - le dijo - …di que me ayudarás, diré que iremos a una tienda de música. 

            -está bien – respondió sin voltear. 

            Él sonrió y corrió a buscar a Taichi a los baños. 

~ * End Flash Back * ~ 

            Mimi, en un rincón junto a Sora, le contaba lo que había sufrido allá adentro. Obviamente había omitido el romance con el Yagami y Sora la escuchaba omitiendo que ella había cooperado para que ese encierro hubiese funcionado. 

            -por favor, vámonos – pidió la trigueña colocándose su bufanda y chaqueta – es tarde y me van a regañar…seis horas perdidas….enclaustrada – dijo al pasar a un lado de Taichi y Yamato. 

            -si querías conseguir algo – murmuró el de cabello revoltoso – lo conseguiste…quiero olvidar todo esto. 

            -yo… - trató de hablar el rubio pero no pudo. 

            Al día siguiente las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. Taichi durante todas las clases se mantuvo callado, pensativo y solitario. Ninguno de los dos tanto Ishida como Takenouchi se atrevieron a cercarse para hablar. Sabían que terminarían discutiendo con el dueño del valor o éste los ignoraría. Aún, al menos, él no sabía que Sora también estaba entre medio del encierro. 

            Yamato, mientras sus demás compañeros de salón trataban de mirar a las chicas mayores en la cancha, se sentó sobre su mesa con un cuaderno abierto, pero pensaba. 

            -¿iremos por Mimi hoy? – preguntó Sora acercándose a su puesto. 

            -no sé… 

            -¿por qué no me contaste ese día que te gustaba?. 

            -no venía al caso – dio vuelta una hoja del cuaderno. 

            -a mí al menos me importaba. 

            -déjalo como está… - se enojó - …esto acabó. 

            -¿por qué no confías en mí? – dijo triste. 

            -si no te has dado cuenta no divulgo lo que siento… - continuó con la página siguiente. 

            -yo sé porque hiciste aquello… - mencionó despacio. 

            -¿qué? – mantenía los ojos clavados en el borrador. 

            -…no te lo diré ahora… - arqueó la ceja al verlo sin intenciones de escucharla tan profundamente, como ella quería. 

            El timbre sonó con siete minutos de retraso. Si Taichi hubiese estado atento a eso, lo hubiere notado…

            A la salida cada uno, al parecer iba a tomar caminos distintos, pero fue la pelirroja de ojos miel quien casi lo obligó a acompañarla a la secundaria en busca de sus amigos. Cada uno iba en un lado opuesto y Sora siendo la _conexión_ antre ambos. 

            Acercándose los tres al recinto estudiantil, vieron a Mimi sola apoyada en la esquina con las manos apretando su bolsón negro. 

            -no voy a ir – dijo Taichi dando media vuelta – te veo mañana, Sora. 

            -no seas infantil – le pidió y se colocó en frente de él cerrándole el paso – nos equivocamos, lo sabemos. Yamato y yo; pero Mimi no tiene la culpa que la trates así. 

            -se merece que la trate así – ratificó sacando a su amiga del camino. 

            -hola! – saludó la Tachikawa. 

            -hola – le respondieron los dos haciendo más notorio que algo malo comenzaba a ocurrir. 

            -¿nos vamos?…

            -…Taichi no nos acompañará hoy – enfatizó Sora esperando alguna reacción en Mimi. 

            -¿por qué?- trató de parecer desinteresada. 

            -quiere hablar contigo – interrumpió Yamato. 

            -¿conmigo? – los nervios la traicionaron. Empezaba a temblar. 

            -te espera en el parque…

            -espera… - dijo Sora al ver que nuevamente ese chico trataba de juntarlos. 

            -anda, no tiene mucho tiempo…

            -es mentira – detuvo Sora – no puedes obligarlos a estar juntos – se enojó con el de ojos azules. 

            -no te preocupes… - sonrió Mimi – de todas formas tengo que conversar con él. Nos vemos después! – se despidió corriendo. 

            Yamato comenzó a caminar dejando a su compañera atrás. Ella lo observó y notó el cómo apretaba su bolso, era una manera discreta, pero distinta que sólo ella notaba.

            -¿por qué lo haces? – preguntó alcanzándolo – acaso es ¿masoquismo?. 

            -el querer el bien para mi amigo no es masoquismo – aclaró. 

            -pero si la quieres… - quiso entender. 

            -no insistas no me vas a entender. 

            -tú no te hubieras atrevido a hacer lo que Taichi hizo en el encierro… - dijo deteniéndose – por eso los encerraste…necesitabas saber si era verdad que él es más que tú…pero no era necesario eso para saberlo. Yo ya me había dado cuenta…

            -¡ni siquiera te das cuenta! – le gritó – ¡no me gusta Mimi…!. No puedes saberlo todo, Sora. 

            -tú crees que no – lo enfrentó – sabes lo que no te quise decir en clases…

            -¿qué? – dijo volteando. 

            -los encerraste para poder darte una excusa y no decírselo…porque si algo ocurría entre Mimi y Taichi; aquello te favorecería…porque quieres…quieres a Taichi…Yamato. No creas que no lo sabía. 

            Una punzada en el corazón del rubio y la respuesta estaba vagueando por sus oídos. Al fin alguien lo había dicho por él. 

* ~ * ~ *  

            El Yagami lanzó por novena vez una piedra a la fuente de agua congelada haciendo un pequeño orificio. 

Estaba aburrido.

            Desgraciadamente, otra vez, sentía que Mimi no lo tomó en cuenta al verlo llegar. 

            -perdón – dijo una voz femenina a su costado. 

            -hola… - saludó él. 

            -estaba un poco confundida y no te saludé cuando llegaste…

            -no importa, Mimi. 

            La trigueña se sentó a su lado. Con la vista gacha. 

            Los dos se quedaron callados, a pesar de que tenían tanto por hablar; ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso. 

            -¿llegaste bien? – preguntó Taichi lanzando una décima piedra al hielo. 

            -sí…no me castigaron – sonrió – y ¿a ti?. 

            -tampoco…mi madre había salido de la ciudad, me dejó una nota y algunas llamadas en el contestador. Le mentí diciendo que dormí la tarde entera y no escuché el teléfono – suspiró. 

            Otra vez silencio. 

            -¿puedo decirte algo, Taichi? – y el muchacho hizo otro orificio en la fuente. 

            -sí…

            -me gusta Yamato…

            -lo sé – dijo algo dolido.

            -y lamento no habértelo dicho ayer…no quería hacerte sufrir. Pero ya sabes soy Mimi y siempre hago cosas sin pensar…

            -también lo sé – sonrió lastimosamente. 

            -gracias por todo…

            -sí – apretó sus ojos viendo como ella terminaba con cualquier esperanza. 

            -te quiero… - alcanzó a oír de Mimi y le robó un beso fugaz de los labios corriendo fuera del parque. 

            Y al fin él pudo subir la mirada observando como la silueta de su amiga se alejaba entre la nieve que comenzaba a caer otra vez.

            A pesar de aquello, algo le dijo que en el futuro esto no sería de la misma forma…quizá y hasta todo se revirtiese, al menos eso quería. 

            Lo que cambiara y regresara quería que fuera ella. 

* FIN *

Notas: 

Web ^____^

No me reten, acepto todos sus review's y si alguien por ahí me dice: bu! Ese es el final!, que no se preocupe estoy trabajando en la segunda parte = )  que prometo subiré algún día. 

Gracias por todos su review's: Nice-chan (Akisuki), Maleysin y a todos, todos un besote bien grande por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo.  

Los quiere…

L o r e – c h a n. 


End file.
